


Shiro's Apartment

by Icandigelvis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: Shiro was renting out two of the rooms in his apartment to earn extra cash.Guess which two gays gets them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> This came out of nowhere ~~sexual frustration~~

Keith was the first one to rent a room, desperate for any kind of deal possible. His previous apartment had gotten way too expensive really quick but Keith still had high enough standards to avoid the student dormitories that were spread around the cities. 

Shiro was a soon-to-be police officer finishing up his last year and jumped the decision to buy an apartment of a friend who was moving overseas. There were two rooms that could be used for whatever or for renting out and Shiro could need the extra cash. Keith was one of the people calling for the room the same day Shiro had posted it online, Shiro quickly checking up the mullet-haired on Facebook before deciding a date for a meeting. 

Keith wasn’t overly social but neither was he rude; Shiro figured he would do just fine. The third room was a bit smaller and Shiro spent an entire day re-painting the walls white before posting the ad. Just like last time people were jumping onto it immediately; apartments and rooms were really hard to find. When Shiro asked Keith what kind of person he would prefer to be their roommate Keith instead listed the kinds of people he wouldn’t like. 

Pidge stayed for about a week before changing city completely. Shiro had been happy with Pidge, she made no noise and sometimes even cooked for the two boy who had no idea what even a food processor was, to her shock. Pidge was a bit messy but Shiro always figured he could clean up after her if she cooked. 

Then Lance came along, hitting on Shiro on the first day they met for the interview even. Shiro found him sort of adorable but Lance also passed on getting the room. Lance paid the same rent as Keith did even as his room was slightly smaller and it didn’t take long before the two started bickering about different things. 

It took Shiro a week before he realized Keith was getting handsy with him too, only to spite Lance. The attention was nice, it was certainly entertaining to watch them fight like kids. For a while, that was. 

“Lance,” Shiro called, putting a bit of authority in his voice as he watched Lance gulp down milk from a cartoon that clearly read lactose. Which Lance didn’t need. Which Keith needed. 

“I’m out of milk, he won’t notice,” Lance said while putting it back, coughing a bit in surprise. He dried his mouth with the back of his hand, closing the fridge. Lance had now been living in Shiro’s apartment for a little over two months, and those months had passed quickly. 

“Did you just come back? How did it go?” Lance asked, leaning against the counter as Shiro put down the heavy shopping bag on the table, opening the cupboard to stack his food on his shelf; the highest one. 

“I’m fairly sure I’ll pass,” Shiro replied, unpacking the cold groceries onto the fridge’s highest shelf too. “At least the exam didn’t feel that difficult, just long.”

“You’ll always pass because you always pass,” Lance said, grinning. Shiro knew that look, meeting his eyes for a second longer than normal. 

“Don’t you have to study?” Shiro asked, crossing his arms after closing the fridge. 

“Nah, I’m good,” Lance simply replied, walking over to Shiro. 

“I need a shower first,” Shiro sighed, feeling Lance’s warm hands fall onto his hips. 

“Great! I’ll join you,” Lance grinned, gripping for his hand as he headed towards the apartment’s only bathroom. 

\---

When Keith stepped inside a couple minutes later he sniffled from the cold outside, unwrapping his scarf to throw it onto the IKEA hatrack Lance had very crookedly screwed onto the wall. One of Keith’s earphones fell out while he bent down to remove his boots and he could immediately hear the thumping from the bathroom. 

Keith sighed, he had really been looking forwards to a hot shower when he got home. It was probably fucking Lance’s fault, Keith decided with a grunt. 

After shrugging out of his jacket and leaving his backpack and laptop inside his room he grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. 

“-ah, ah, ah, fuck-” Lance moaned from inside, Keith also picking up Shiro’s heavy breathing in rhythm with Lance’s voice. 

“Guys,” Keith yelled, banging a fist against the door, “I need a shower!” 

“Then join- ah, fuck, join us,” came from inside just as Keith had expected. The mullet-haired stared at the wall, having a moment of decision before opening the door with a sigh. 

“Welcome back,” Shiro greeted him, looking over his shoulder at Keith for a second before turning towards Lance who he had pressed up against the wall, legs over his arms. Lance’s head was tilted back against the white tiles and it didn’t really look that comfortable with the way Shiro was pushing him up and down. Lance was flexible from all the yoga (and sex) he did but Keith almost shivered at the position the teen was in; legs spread in an almost a split. Keith would be crying on the floor if Shiro tried to fuck him like that. 

“You know what, I’ll just take a bath instead,” Keith said, half to himself, half to the other two. He stripped down from everything apart from his boxers and walked up to the bathtub, reaching over to turn it on. Lance’s foot hit his shoulder while he waited for the water to become warm, turning to look at them. While standing bent over he was just at the right height and position to get a first seat view of Shiro’s cock thrusting in and out of Lance’s hole. With an impressed raise of his eyebrows Keith realized Lance had waxed again, giving the other silent props. Not like he would praise him vocally and feed the hungry lion that was Lance’s ego. 

“Excuse me gentlemen,” Keith sarcastically said while waiting for Shiro to move over so he could pull down the plug for the bathtub. 

With a laugh Shiro got a better grip on Lance’s legs, side stepping for a moment so Keith could reach. Lance of course took the opportunity to reach for Keith’s clothed ass, giving it a stroke while Keith in turn didn’t even pay him any attention. The slap Lance gave him however had Keith turning to glare at the other. Lance only grinned back. 

Keith then watched as Lance’s grin faltered and a moan left his throat as Shiro resumed fucking him. 

“How was work?” Shiro asked a second later, Keith stripping out of his boxers before poking a toe inside the bathtub to feel the water. It was a bit too warm and Keith shivered at the heat, stepping inside nonetheless. 

“Fine. There was a dumb-ass student trying to steal 6 books under his shirt, so that was amusing” Keith said, Shiro chuckling in reply between his pants. Keith glanced at them after he was seated in the tub, watching Lance begin to pump himself between their bodies. 

“He wasn’t trying very had either, looking around at us in the library-

“Come inside me,” Lance gasped.

“- constantly, even tripping into the tables at one point,” Keith said, lifting an elbow onto the edge of the tub, rubbing his long fingers into his hair as he lazily watched the two get closer to orgasm. He was already half-hard in the tub but couldn’t be bothered to mastrubate under the water as his hand would get tired too fast. 

“Sounds fun-” Shiro started but was interrupted when Lance grabbed his hair, pressing their mouths together as he brought himself over the edge with his other hand. Leaning back a second later Lance bit his lips, probably clenching down around Shiro’s cock. Keith watched with interest as Shiro rested his forehead against Lance’s shoulder, hips picking up speed for a couple of seconds. Rabbit-speed thrusts were slowed down to rough grinding as Shiro nipped on Lance’s neck, the tan teen looking down at Keith with a grin. 

“You’re not getting into the fucking tub with me,” Keith growled as he watched Shiro slowly lower Lance to the floor, the younger’s legs wobbly. Shiro didn’t say anything but held onto Lance’s ass, giving Keith a look too before turning them so Lance’s back was to Keith. With curiosity Keith’s eyes panned down to Lance’s ass, watching as Shiro pulled his cheeks apart. Lance whimpered and Keith’s voice hitched as Shiro’s seed spilled out, trailing down a tan leg. 

“You’re so dirty, daddy,” Lance whispered, loud enough for Keith to hear too and the mullet-haired rolled his eyes. 

“You were the one yelling for him to come inside you,” Keith said, Shiro smiling nonetheless and meeting Lance’s kiss. The older turned on the shower, probably not that warm with the way Lance whimpered. Keith could already see where this was going as Shiro rather briefly cleaned them off and then turned off the shower. Keith grunted before they even got close to the bathtub, leaning forewards as Shiro first climbed down behind him. Keith settled back against his chest, aligning their limbs and resting his arms on Shiro’s knees. 

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith grunted as Lance jumped inside with hurry in front of them, facing Keith and lying flat on his stomach to rest against his chest. At least they were both comfortably warm, even from the luke warm shower a second ago. Had to be the workout; the sex. 

Lance struggled a bit but succeeded in wiggling his arms around Keith’s back, his own legs bent by the knees and sticking up at the end of the tub. He crossed his ankles, Keith staring at the soles of Lance’s feet. Lucky for fucking Lance that his feet didn’t look gross. 

“I think we should invest in a bigger bath,” Lance said, having closed his eyes where he rested his head against Keith’s front, sighing air against his skin. 

“Didn’t you just say, like a week ago, that a king size was a bigger priority?” Keith asked, lazily and gently running his nails against Shiro’s knee. His boner was still half-hard, poking Lance in the stomach. The younger still seemed to ignore it. 

“Why not both?” Lance shrugged, Shiro humming a short laugh behind Keith. His hands slowly crept from their place on Keith’s hips to his front, one lying flat below his stomach with the other slowly grabbed for Keith’s shaft. He comfortably closed his eyes as he felt Shiro starting to work on it, pumping it in his palm while the other hand reached over to very gently rub his balls. A finger dangerously slipped lower while Keith was distracted by the fingers on his cock and when Shiro started rubbing against his hole with more pressure Keith released a sigh. 

With two half-lidded eyes Keith watched Lance lean back as much as he could while still resting his elbows on the bottom of the tub, water up to his neck. With two slender hands he took Keith’s shaft from Shiro’s hand, wrapping both around it. 

Shiro gently pushed under Keith’s ass and the mullet-haired raised his hips for Shiro to prop him up a bit higher, now sitting on Shiro’s hips. Keith then made a small complaint before Shiro reached around and raised Keith’s legs into the air, knees now nearly pressed against his own chest. Lance grinned at the view and resumed his handjob. Keith observed as Shiro used both hands to toy with his hole with Lance rubbing his cock underwater, the head sometimes peeking above the surface in the small waves. When Lance leaned down to wrap his lips around it Keith only watched for a second before leaning back against Shiro’s shoulder again, closing his eyes. 

Shiro’s fingers were bigger than Lance’s, bigger than Keith’s but still felt amazing inside of him. Keith was awful at pleasuring himself anally but Shiro always did an A+ job, Lance mostly earning himself borderline Bs. Which Keith of course graded as Ds when Lance asked. 

But Lance could suck cock like a goddamn devil, his tongue smooth and long, the guy being able to do most party tricks with it. His fingers were slender but strong, definitely soft and always had Keith coming in mere minutes. And with Shiro now thrusting and curling two fingers inside of him Keith was breathing loudly for air in just a short while. Shiro’s deep voice was especially entrancing, possessive and authoritative as he whispered either sweet nothings or dirty something’s in Keith’s ear. 

“Look at Lance, sucking your cock like he’s starving,” Shiro worded, Keith forcing his eyes open to watch Lance. A louder grunt left his mouth and Lance looked up, not leaving his task while smiling back at Keith, mouth full of him. 

“Imagine how good I felt fucking him earlier, such a good little boy he is, right?” Shiro asked, scissoring his fingers inside Keith who could only nod at Shiro’s statement. Lance leaned back slightly, holding Keith’s shaft with both hands as he poked out his tongue to lick at the slit, Keith hissing as his legs trembled. He wanted to reach over and push Lance down onto his dick but his arms lay heavy over the bathtub’s edge. 

“Come on,” he whined instead, earning a dark chuckled from both behind him and on his cock. 

“Someone’s impatient,” Lance spoke around him and Keith huffed, staring at him with lidded eyes. He wanted to tell them both he was now in the mood for some actual fucking in Shiro’s bed later but didn’t word it nonetheless. He somehow felt differently after orgasming.

“I think Keith might be a little cock hungry himself,” Shiro suggested, Lance nodding. 

The familiar, desperate feeling was starting to come crawling up his skin and Keith thrust his hips upwards, Lance’s head being pushed back with the movement. Lance gave him a dark look but continued sucking him nonetheless, Keith’s lips falling into a smirk in reply. 

“Impatient indeed,” Shiro mumbled, pushing a third finger inside only for a moment, to Keith’s surprise. It was a tight stretch and he exhaled loudly, hands gripping onto the bathtub’s edge as he felt himself grow closer. 

Lance must’ve realized too as he leaned back again, putting more force into moving his fist. Keith watched him open his mouth, aiming his cock to his tongue that stuck out, ready to catch his cum. 

Shiro turned his fingers, pressing two against Keith’s prostate and he immediately shuddered, close to spasming as he finally fell over the edge, Lance pumping the white strips out of him. Most of the mess landed on his cheeks rather than his outstretched tongue though. 

“Fucking fuck,” Keith groaned, letting Shiro catch him as he slumped together, falling back against his chest. He heard Lance spit into the water but couldn’t even be bothered to complain, staring exhausted at the bathroom door. 

“We done?” Lance asked energetically in front of them, finally letting go of Keith’s spent dick, the mullet-haired turning to stare at him. “Cause I’m ready for round two,” Lance said, climbing out of the tub, sporting a proud boner. And if Keith could guess by the hard object poking him in the back so was Shiro. 

“Ugh,” was all Keith got out as they manhandled him over to the bedroom. Keeping up with one boyfriend was hard enough when they never orgasmed at the same time. Imagine two boyfriends. It was a never ending cycle that Keith just had to accept. It came with the package that was Shiro and Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (´∀｀)  
> I hope you liked it, please let me know if you thought it was shit. ♡


End file.
